


Crave

by fear_of_being_bitten



Series: Night Without Stars: Darkfic Short Works [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Body Worship, Captivity, Dark Fuck Prince, Darkfic lite, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Feeding Kink, Forced Intimacy, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Kylo Ren IS kind of nice, Monsters, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm into submission, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Size Difference, body pleasure, curvy Rey, forced pleasure, full-figured Rey, he eats pleasure, hedonophage, non-con snuggling, noncon but softly?, that's kind of worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_being_bitten/pseuds/fear_of_being_bitten
Summary: Kylo Ren is a Hedonophage, a demon that feeds off pleasure.  Rey is his favorite dish.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Night Without Stars: Darkfic Short Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169996
Comments: 23
Kudos: 269
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draculas Bride (Jbberry7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbberry7/gifts).



> For a wonderful friend to make her smile.
> 
> Note: This is a body-positive fic exploring forced pleasure and sensation of all kinds. If issues with body image or taking pleasure in food upset you, it may not be for you.

The rattle of the lock woke her. 

Rey pushed up to sitting in the bed and clutched the satin sheet to her chest. Her breath quickened with her heartbeat. In this place, detached from the world, she measured time by the scrape of a key. 

Prisons come in many forms. Hers was luxurious: a large bedroom with muted lights, warm blankets, and soothing colors of peach and cream. No windows. The only furniture was the bed. Maybe if she was good, he’d allow her a chair.

The lock caught and the door swung open. The dark form of her captor filled the open void. Her emotions warred at his presence: relief to not be alone, fear of what was to come. His dulcet voice was close to a purr, “Ah, you’re awake, sweetness. I hoped so.”

The demon Kylo Ren stepped inside the room in all his fearsome glory. Rey couldn’t pry her gaze from his gleaming crimson eyes and the sharp, white teeth lying behind his smile. She shrank further into the pillows.

“Oh, there, there,” he cooed. With each step, the massive bat-like wings folded and disappeared into his back and his horns and claws receded. He transformed before her eyes into the shape of a human man. The same man who laughed at her corny jokes in the coffee shop and loaned her some coins to buy food when she’d run short. The fiery red became once again the kind amber eyes that seemed to look into her very soul.

“All these weeks, and still so frightened.” The bed dipped under his considerable weight as he sat beside her. He folded his hands in his lap. “It’s okay. We’ll get there.”

Rey licked her lips. “Please,” she said, voice thin and airy from disuse. “Please, let me go.”

“But where would you go, little one?” He clicked his tongue. “No one takes care of you like I do. No one ever has.”

It was a cruel truth. To soften the blow, Kylo reached to cup her cheek, and she flinched. His eyes flashed red with a hint of temper, but they settled back quickly to something like pity. He’d never struck her before. She knew that pain was the opposite of what he wanted from her.

Her monster was patient and gentle. 

Kylo stroked her cheek with a finger until she calmed and allowed the touch. He took his time with her, which made the anticipation even worse. 

“Don’t I take good care of you? Give you everything you need?”

She pressed her lips together to muster the courage to meet his eyes. “Everything but a choice.”

He tolerated these tiny rebellions, swatting them away like flies. Kylo quirked a crooked smile. It could be called charming if the words that followed didn’t turn her stomach, “But you don’t _need_ that, pet. I feed you, clothe you, give you pleasure. Everything you need, I give you.”

Her eyes welled with tears, and she turned away from him to hide the trembling of her lips. Her sadness made him unhappy. He said it tasted sour. And there was no point to it, for he’d just coaxe the pleasure out of her, one way or another.

He ducked his head down to catch her eyes. “You’re not used to being cherished yet.” His fingertip traced the curve of her jaw, down the side of her neck, landing on the edge of collarbone exposed by the silk slip. His touch was tender but demanding. “It will take some time.”

Her body responded to his gentle touch, as bodies are designed to do. Rey shivered as goosebumps prickled at her skin. He was training her to be a good pet, like Pavlov and his dogs. Maybe that was part of the pleasure for him— that he had seduced her body to his side. 

Kylo placed a gentle kiss on her chest above her heart. “Are you hungry? Should I feed you first?”

“No.” The heat of his mouth radiated through her, and she squeezed her legs together.

He hummed his soft, warm lips against her skin. “But I enjoy feeding you. I want to give you everything.” 

Her cheeks heated. That was how he wooed her in the coffee shop; she, a lonely girl from nowhere with only the clothes on her back. First, it was food to go with the reduced-price, day old coffee. Then it was attention, him listening to her stories, chin in his hand, as if she fascinated him. Next was comfort: a thick, fluffy scarf that he looped around her neck as she stood shivering by the store window. By the time Kylo offered to take care of her that snowy night, so she didn’t have to sleep out in the cold, Rey was ready to trust him. Her heart raced like a wild thing, but she took his hand. Hungry to be fed.

Turns out Kylo Ren was hungry, too. 

He brought her here, to wherever here was, and showed her his true nature. A hedonophage, he explained with a grin, a pleasure demon. He fed off her pleasure. Craved it.

He bathed her, kept her warm, fed her delicacies straight from his inhuman fingers to her lips. Stroked her back as she cried and begged him to let her go, holding her through the tears and petting her hair. Praised her, kissed her, lulled her into sleep with his sweet, oppressive promises. At night, he’d curl around her and tuck her to his chest so close she could scarcely breathe.

Rey grew soft and sated under his forced care. A tender torture she could not escape. It would be a dream if it weren’t a nightmare. 

His lips found the spot between her breasts, and her heart pounded against her ribs. His powerful hands snaked underneath the covers to cradle her hips, squeezing and releasing rhythmically. Seducing her arousal from her. 

He breathed against her skin, “My sweet pet. My love.”

“Please,” she tried futilely, pushing weakly against his chest. Resisting was hopeless, he’d simply wait for her to calm. It would make all of this last longer. Her body began to rouse, already falling under the spell of the inevitable.

“Open your legs for me.” He nestled his body weight on hers, pinning her down, and Rey squirmed and shifted. He was so warm, so heavy. She felt her arousal throb and it agitated her more, her thighs flexing around his hips. Rey whimpered. 

Kylo hushed her, holding her firm. “Let me make you feel good.” His breath warmed the silk over her breast as he drew his lips to hover above. “You like it. I can feel it.”

“I don’t want this.”

“Yes, you do.” He mouthed at the peak of her breast through the slip. Her cunt was already slicking for him, and she closed her eyes against it. He scraped his teeth over her stiff nipple, and it sent a jolt through her in an uncomfortably pleasing way.

“Just lay back and take it.” He pulled down the slip to nip and suckle at her sensitive flesh. “It’s okay to enjoy your body.”

He took her nipple between his lips and her hips twisted as she tensed. Her legs twitched at the electric jolt of sensation. 

“Yes,” he breathed, eyes darting to her face. A flash of red bloomed before his pupils swallowed it and blew wide. “That’s it. So soft, so lovely.” He broke away to latch onto her other breast, his hand replacing the heat to squeeze and press. 

Kylo loved her body soft and rounded. He worshipped the feel of her, praising her luxurious curves as he mapped her lines with his hands and sighed happily. He ate up the pleasure she felt from his touch. Her body had always been a begrudging ally at best, an enemy at the worst. But Kylo treated her body like a temple, and he was both the conqueror and the attendant. 

His fingers slipped between her thighs. A finger circled her clit as Rey cried out and squeezed her eyes closed. When she opened them again, he was staring up at her intently. Soaking in her pleasure with half-lidded eyes.   
  


“Fuck, you’re so sweet,” he licked his lips. “I need a taste.”

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he lowered his mouth to her clit. Rey jerked but he held her down. The tip of his tongue made her thighs twitch in time with his strokes. 

She grabbed the sheets in tight fists. He flicked his tongue and her brow tightened as if in pain. “Please, please,” she begged, not sure if she was asking for mercy or for more. He answered by humming and sliding two thick fingers inside her cunt. Kylo chased each thread of pleasure until he was unravelling her. Rey clenched and bowed her back off the bed as he wrenched the first intense orgasm from her body with a guttural cry.

She panted and melted into the sheets, staring at the ceiling in a daze. He smacked his lips and smiled as if drunk, “Delicious. Thank you.” He fed off her sensation, like a vampire of desire. His fingers kept their slow slide and stretch. His thumb found her clit and pressed. Rey grabbed his wrist and gasped.

“How many tonight, love?” he asked.

She shook her head, too overcome to answer.

“You have a few more for me. I know.” 

His fingers circled and pressed. His other hand squeezed her hip, her thighs, playing with her full breasts. Rey was moaning soon again under his touch. He could feel every strand of desire and chased it hungrily until he made her strum with need.

She arched her back and cried out as he ripped another orgasm from her with his hands. Kylo rolled her over and propped her hips up to his liking, hands sweeping over her ass again and again. “My good pet. All mine,” he muttered, peppering her back with kisses. 

She covered her face with her hands and burrowed into the mattress. It was easier if she was hiding. She didn’t have to admit how good it felt, for him to use her like his toy. How she was nearly vibrating with the need of his cock now. Better to hide than admit it.

Kylo knew anyway. He could feel it in her, and it urged him on. His fingers slipped through her folds, then he lowered his mouth to lap at her cum.

“So wet, sweet. So ready for me.” He mouthed at her ass, the sensitive place where her thighs met her cheeks, kissing her folds.

He slapped her ass lightly, and she clenched before he parted her with the tip of his swollen, red cock. Kylo stretched her slowly, relentlessly, around his thick length. It was a gentle brutality, how he took as much of her as he wanted. When he rooted himself down to the base, he groaned in a low roar. His hands slid over her back, her spine, her shoulder blades before one fisted in her hair to bend her neck and prop her head back. 

He whispered in her ear, “My love. My sweet doll.” He sucked her earlobe and nipped as she whined. “Mine.”

He began to fuck her slowly. Dipping his hips forward and back as if scooping into her. He brushed the front wall over and over, and Rey’s thighs were already trembling. She was overcome from the flood of sensation, pulled taut on his cock and buzzing.

“Oh, God,” she gasped, mouth open as if struggling for air.

“No, love.” He chuckled and tightened his grip on her hair. “No god can do this.”

He dragged her hip back to take his cock harder. Her vision went blurry with tears. It was too much, too good. He moved faster, panting now too, keeping his pace steady as he fucked her. There was no time here, and it felt like an eternity. Her entire body quivered as he built her up for another climax. She felt her walls closing in around him, clutching at him, as her breath turned to sharp, quick pants.

“You will say my name. When you come,” he breathed out. “Give me that.”

He released her hair and she collapsed forward, nodding blindly into the mattress. He slapped her ass sharply and she jolted. “Yes!”

“Good girl.”

He slammed into her faster as a hand snaked down to her clit. She tried to slap it away, the line between pleasure and pain blurring as she reached the point of over-stimulation, but he sensed it and lightly touched her. She could keep nothing from him. Not her pleasure, not her pain, not her need. 

Overwhelmed, saturated, Rey gave into the sensation. There was nothing to do but take and give.

Her body melted into submission and Kylo sensed it and growled. He pounded into her. She felt everything. The feel of his muscles flexing against hers. The beating of her heart and rushing of her blood. His breath, his muttered praise of “yes,” and “that’s it,” urging her onward.

Then all at once, with a blinding light, everything tightened into a knot and burst. She came gasping and choking on the pleasure as waves washed over her, calling out his name.

Kylo held her fast to his hips, grinding and riding out her release until he came inside her with a deep grunt.

He fell over her back as he caught his own breath. She was trembling like a leaf, and he hauled her back to slot against him. Shushing her, petting her, pushing her hair back from where it plastered around her face to kiss her neck.

She was crying, she realized now. The final release had been a flood as the tension let go. Kylo kissed her cheeks and shoulder and tucked her loose limbs closer.

“No crying, sweetness,” he chided. “I’ve got you.” 

He rubbed her back until a small spark of comfort returned, and he kindled it. The tears stopped and Kylo hummed. “That’s it.”

The afterglow enclosed them both. The warmth of his body seeped into hers, and Rey allowed it. In the end, what was the difference between pleasure and pain, except for that which we crave? Could one person’s hell be another person’s heaven?

But those were thoughts for other people; people who had choices. Rey didn’t need to think of such things. She closed her eyes and sunk into the feel of his body holding hers instead.

Kylo would give her everything she needed.

  
  



End file.
